Fiel al Maou
by Winamark
Summary: La fidelidad al Maou es una norma que se tiene que cumplir siempre. Su incumplimiento puede traer consecuencia desastrosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes al igual que el anime/manga/novela Kyou Kara Maou pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi , Temari Matsumoto y Studio Deen (y demás socios) A mí únicamente me pertenece los personajes originales.

No hay intención de lucro alguno en la realización de esta historia.

**Advertencias:** No sé si tiene mucho sentido decirlo, teniendo en cuenta como es la serie Kyou Kara Maou, pero por si acaso, YAOI, es decir relaciones chico-chico. También decir que será un tanto universo alternativo.

**FIEL AL MAOU**

Capitulo I.

Era la tercera vez que suspiraba desde que había empezado la clase de la mañana con Günter. La niña estaba constantemente mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo o más bien alguien, sin prestar atención alguna a su profesor y mucho menos a lo que le estaba explicando. El noble se había percatado enseguida de la falta de atención de la pequeña princesa, algo poco habitual en ella, ya que siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que se decía en sus horas de estudio y era muy aplicada a la hora de realizar cualquier ejercicio que le mandase hacer, muy diferente a su padre el Maou.

- Princesa Greta, ¿os sentís bien? – preguntó el profesor.

- Sí – respondió la niña.

- Entonces, qué os sucede para que no pongáis atención a la explicación que os estoy dando. Tan aburridas se han vuelto mis clases – dijo lastimoso Günter y sus ojos comenzaron a volverse vidriosos, señal inequívoca de que iba a llorar en cualquier momento -. ¡Soy tan mal profesor! ¡No soy digno de este gran honor!

- No, para nada – se apresuró a decir la niña quien vuelve a mirar a su alrededor -. Me gustaría ir a una clase donde hubiera niños y niñas.

- ¿Niños y niñas en clase? - dijo un poco extrañado el profesor. Pero enseguida entendió, después de todo era la única niña que vivía en el castillo y apenas tenía contacto con niños de su edad, salvo en las raras ocasiones que iba a la ciudad o las esporádicas visitas de Nicoleta, la esposa de Huber, con su hija. Siempre estaba rodeada de personas adultas, dispuestas a complacerla, pero eso no quitaba la necesidad de relacionarse con otros niños y el Castillo Pacto de Sangre no abundaba en eso.

- ¡Quiero ir al colegio con los demás niños en la ciudad! – exclamó la niña.

- ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió el aristócrata. La princesa Greta de Shin Makoku_, _la hija de Heika Maou Yuuri, yendo al colegio con los niños corrientes. Cuando la tradición para los mazokus_, _en especial nobles, era una educación privada y personalizada. ¡Oh, por el Gran Shinou! Eso era inadmisible, debía hacerle entender que eso no era posible de ninguna de las maneras -. Pero princesa, mis clases son las adecuadas para su educación y...

- No te preocupes Günter, también seguiría estudiando aquí, contigo. Pero me gustaría tanto ir a un colegio – interrumpió la pequeña mostrando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Dejando sin palabras a su profesor.

- Deberíais hablar del tema con Heika cuando vuelva de su mundo – dijo Günter, convencido que era lo mejor que podía decirle a la niña, ya que era incapaz de decirle que lo que deseaba no era posible.

- ¿Y cuando vuelve Yuuri? – preguntó la niña sonriente.

- No lo sé, a mí también me gustaría saberlo. ¡Extraño tanto a nuestro amado Heika!

- Hablaré con papá – dijo la niña con determinación.

- ¿Con Wolfram? – por un momento imaginó la expresión atónita del rubio mozaku y su inmediata respuesta negativa. Sí, era perfecto, ya que era el único inmune al poder de la sonrisa y el encanto de la pequeña, pues hasta Gwendal había sucumbido alguna vez. Y sin lugar a dudas pedirle permiso a Wolfram era mejor a que el Maou regresara, pues éste sería capaz de concederle su deseo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Además, si la pequeña tenía que molestarse con alguien mejor que fuera con el pequeño Lord mocoso, quien era el que mejor se llevaba -. ¡Es una buena idea! Pero ahora, deberíamos de seguir con nuestra lección.

- ¡Sí! – dijo más animada Greta. El resto de la clase estuvo tan atenta y aplicada como siempre.

La pequeña esperó impaciente a que llegara el momento de la cena, ya que su papá estaba de maniobras con sus soldados, por lo que no se verían hasta la noche. Al menos no durarían unos días como en alguna otra ocasión había sucedido.

Hubo una vez que se la llevó con él, sólo fueron tres días, para ella fueron tres días llenos de aventuras, e incluso su papá le hizo una pequeña espada de madera y le enseñó nociones de esgrima, básicamente como sostener la espada. Esas fueron sus primeras lecciones, porque en la actualidad continuaban siempre que podían ambos, ahora estaba aprendiendo a defenderse. Durante esos tres días conoció a muchos soldados de la compañía de Wolfram, todos encantados con la presencia de la hija de su capitán. Greta pudo ver lo mucho que respetaban y estimaban a su papá, incluso se atrevería a decir que lo adoraban y no dudarían en sacrificarse por él en cualquier momento que se requiriese. Además todos tenían unos poderes tan increíbles y eran tan guapos. Los tres días pasaron demasiado rápidos. Cuando regresaron, Wolfram le dejo llevar, parte del camino, las riendas de Thor, el magnífico caballo blanco de su papá.

El reloj pared de del pasillo tocaba cuartos, pronto sería la hora de la cena, debía apresurarse. Las cenas eran un poco más formales cuando no estaba Yuuri, ya que a éste no le gustaban los protocolos y siempre intentaba prescindir de ellos. Pero no por ello eran menos amenas sino que había más complicidad entre los presentes, de hecho era su momento preferido del día ya que así podía ver a su familia. Gwendal siempre era el primero en llegar, el mismo es la exactitud personificada, durante la cena se volvía un poco más hablador y su ceño no estaba fruncido, salvo cuando Anissina cenaba con ellos, entonces era el de siempre. Conrart sonreía de forma distinta, más natural, estaba más relajado y conversaba animadamente con todos. Günter apenas paraba de hablar, como siempre, pero no era de una forma precipitada, ni hacía gestos exagerados. Gisela cenaba con ellos en muchas ocasiones y conversaba amenamente con todos, en especial con su padre, Günter, y Conrart, la joven tenía sentido del humor y siempre contaba alguna ocurrencia graciosa, que a Greta le hacía reir. Cheri-sama, era Cheri-sama, siempre fiel a sí misma, lo mismo que Anissina, quien básicamente buscaba candidatos para ser sus conejillas de indias. Su papá también se portaba un poco distinto, cuando Yuuri no estaba con ellos, parecía un poco triste y más calmado, a la hora de la cena no solía hablar mucho, más bien escuchaba lo que hablaban los demás y conversaba lo estrictamente necesario, pero a ella siempre le dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas y una vez que terminaban de cenar, y no tenía asunto que requirieran su presencia, estaba con ella jugando, leyéndole cuentos, ayudándola en su tarea u otra cosa hasta que se dormía.

La pequeña caminaba deprisa hacia el comedor, tenía que llegar antes de la hora de cenar, quería pedir permiso a su papá antes de que empezaran a comer. Se sentía tan impaciente. Al entrar el comedor, fue anunciada por el mayordomo. La niña pudo ver que se encontraban casi todos, pero no veía a Wolfram por ningún lado.

- Greta – dijo Cheri-sama, quien la abrazó con fuerza, casi asfixiándola -. Cada día eres más guapa, has crecido tanto en este último mes que he estado fuera.

- No puedo respirar – consiguió decir la pequeña. Quería mucho a Cheri-sama, le alegraba mucho que hubiera vuelto de su viaje en busca del amor, pero en ocasiones como estas preferiria que hubiera más distancia entre ellas.

- Perdona querida, pero no puedo resistirme a abrazarte. ¡Eres tan bonita! – y la anterior Maou la volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

- Madre, quiere dejar de ahogar a mi hija – dijo Wolfram que acababa de entrar por una de las puertas de la habitación contigua, seguido por Gwendal.

- ¡Mi pequeño Wolf!- exclamó la despampanante rubia, que dejó de abrazar a la pequeña para estrujar al menor de sus retoños -. Eres tan lindo, te pareces tanto a mí cuando era un poco más joven.

- ¡Madre, no haga estas cosas delante de la gente! – dice al tiempo que intenta escapar del abrazo "amoroso" de su progenitora-. Además, ¡yo no soy lindo!

- Pero si estamos en familia, mi querido Wolf. Por supuesto que eres lindo, el más lindo de mis hijos.

- Madre, será mejor que te sientes pronto van a servir la cena – dice Conrart desde su sitio en la mesa y riéndose de la situación –. Y no olvides que hoy tenemos invitados.

- Pero si Girlean, es amiga mía desde hace mucho años, y tú, Conrart conoces a su hijo Edgardo, jugabais juntos alguna vez cuando erais pequeños – dijo Cheri- sama -. Me parece que se están retrasando un poco, tal vez debería ir a buscarlos, a lo mejor se han perdido, Girlean tenía una pésima orientación.

- ¿Sir Edgardo Kuchler está aquí? ¿Ese Edgardo? – preguntó Gwendal frunciendo el ceño, más de lo normal, y mirando a Conrart que asentía con seriedad. Mientras que Anissina, quien había decidido abandonar su laboratorio esa noche para cenar con ellos, entrecerró sus ojos pensativa.

- Ambas hemos llegado prácticamente al mismo tiempo al Castillo y hemos estado poniéndonos al día con nuestras vidas. Edgardo ha estado descansando por el viaje, la verdad no hacia muy buena cara. Me hace tan feliz verles después de tan tiempo, es estupendo que hayan venido a vernos. Bueno en realidad querían presentar sus respetos a Heika, pero al no estar les dije que se quedaran unos cuantos días con nosotros – miró el reloj de pared -. Se retrasan, voy a buscarlos – la rubia salió del comedor.

- Creí que había muerto hacía treinta años – dijo Gwendal.

- Se ve que mala hierba nunca muere – comentó Anissina.

- ¿Les conocéis? – pregunto curioso Wolfram.

- Sí, para nuestra desgracia conocemos a Edgardo Kuchler – dijo Gwendal masajeándose el entrecejo-. De niño en una ocasión quiso emplear su maryoku de elemento tierra en Conrart y le enterró vivo. Si no es por la rápida intervención de Dan Hiri, creo que no hubiera sobrevivido. Y tuvo muchas brillantes ideas como esa.

- A medida que fue creciendo se interesó mucho en la ciencia, sobre todo en que forma podía ser más dañina para humanos. Odiaba a los humanos – continuó explicando Anissina.

-Luego se oyeron rumores de ser el instigador de muchos ataques a los humanos en poblaciones asentadas al sur, aunque jamás se pudo demostrar nada. Hace treinta años se dijo que había muerto – completó Conrart.

- ¿Es un hombre malo? – preguntó Greta acercándose a Anissina.

- No te preocupes Greta, nada malo va a pasarte mientras yo esté aquí – dijo Wolfram a su hija acariciando sus rizados cabellos, para después echar una mirada enojada a los que habían hecho que su hija se preocupara.

- Ninguno de nosotros permitiría que jamás te ocurriera algo – le dijo Conrart sonriendo.

- Además la gente cambia – dijo Günter intentando calmar la situación.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, Cheri-sama entró con dos personas que la pequeña nunca había visto. Una mujer y un hombre, los dos elegantemente vestidos en color gris claro. El mayordomo les anunció como Lady Kuchler y su hijo, Sir Kuchler. La mujer tenía constitución delgada y pequeña, sus cabellos marrones estaban recogidos en un precioso moño bajo, su rostro tenía algunas arrugas que indicaban que ya tenía unos cuantos años, su piel era oscura, su mirada castaña era dulce, al igual que la sonrisa de labios finos y rosados. Parecía buena persona. En cambio cuando miró al hombre dudo que fueran madre e hijo. No se parecían en nada. Era muy alto como Gwendal y juraría que tenía su misma constitución, incluso parecía más musculoso, sus cabellos eran cortos, rizados y de un color azul oscuro, su piel era más clara que la de su madre y sus ojos eran negros y profundos, algo que llamó la atención a todos. Su rostro era sereno y facciones proporcionadas, parecía que todo estaba en equilibrio, y sobretodo, era atractivo.

- Les encontré enseguida – exclamó contenta Cheri-sama -. Hay que ver que guapo te has vuelto Edgardo, ¿no te gustaría hacer un viaje conmigo?

- Madre, por favor- dijeron Wolfram y Gwendal al unísono. Su madre nunca cambiaría ni aunque tuviera cien años más.

- Cheri, me alegro tanto que no hayas cambiado ni un ápice en estos años – dijo riéndose la mujer morena, para luego inclinarse al resto de los presentes -. Lamento tanto el retraso. La última vez que estuve aquí fue para asistir a la coronación de Cheri como Maou y se ve que mi memoria no es tan buena, menos mal que los guardias tuvieron la amabilidad de indicarnos el camino.

- Sean bienvenidos, lamento que Heika Maou no se encuentre aquí – dijo Günter.

- Por favor no se disculpen, Lord von Krist. Ha sido una imprudencia por nuestra parte venir, sin avisar primero. Pero teníamos tantas ganas de conocer a Heika, ya han pasado más de tres años desde su coronación – volvió a hablar la mujer y luego se percató en la presencia de los hijos de Cheri-sama, acercándose a Conrart y Gwendal -. No me lo puedo creer, sois el vivo retrato de vuestros padres. ¡Oh, Cheri, qué hijos más guapos! ¡No puedo creer que aún no estén casados! ¿Cómo es posible?

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo Chery-sama-. Se escudan en el hecho que tienen mucho trabajo. Pero eso no excusa para detener el amor.

- Madre, ahora no, por favor – dijo Gwendal.

- Gracias Lady Kuchler – agradeció Conrart -. Me alegró de verle de nuevo Sir Kuchler.

- Lord von Voltaire, Lord von Krist, Lady Karbelnikoff, Sir Weller es un placer volver a verles después de tantos años – dijo Edgardo haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Para luego mirar fijamente a Wolfram y a su hija. Se dirigió hacia ellos-. Es un honor conocerles por fin, sus excelencias Princesa Greta y Lord von Bielefeld – hizo una reverencia más pronunciada y les sonrió fugazmente.

- ¡Éste es Wolfram!¡Y la hija del Maou qué guapa es! – exclamó emocionada la mujer morena que corrió para ver les más de cerca, momento que el rubio puso a su hija detrás de él, para protegerla del ímpetu de esa mujer, que se parecía tanto a su madre -. ¡Oh, Cheri es tan hermoso, se parece tanto a ti! Pero sin duda tiene el aire de familia de los Bielefeld, no me extraña que Woltorona batallara tanto para conseguir su custodia. Tienes la mirada y la pose de tu difunto padre, el más noble y honorable de los aristócratas mozakus. Todo el mundo queríamos casarnos con él, pero nadie lo consiguió ¿recuerdas esos tiempos Cheri?

- ¡Hay sí! – exclamó sonriendo con nostalgia. Sonrisa que desapareció al ver la expresión furibunda del mayor de sus hijos -. Pero no vale la pena hablar de ello ahora, tal vez en otro momento.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, Greta como siempre se sentó al lado de su papá. El sitio que le correspondía a Yuuri siempre quedaba vacío. La cena transcurrió animada por la constante charla de las dos mujeres, comentando recuerdos de juventud, con una complicidad de toda la vida, no parecía que hubieran pasado más de ochenta años sin verse. Los demás se limitaban a escucharlas y a intervenir lo estrictamente necesario, más bien a detener un comentario vergonzoso, en especial cuando hablaban de su juventud, sobretodo por parte de Gwendal.

- Princesa Greta, ¿no echa de menos vivir con su gente? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a todos. La niña miró a Sir Kuchler extrañada, pero le respondió.

- Estoy con mi gente.

- Eso no es cierto, usted es humana y la mayoría que estamos sentados a la mesa – miró a Conrart – somos mozakus puros. ¿No tiene miedo de nosotros?

- Kuchler – siseó Wolfram, dispuesto a convocar su poder y desvainar su espada en cualquier momento, si ese patán intentaba incomodar a su hija otra vez. Aunque las miradas amenazantes de la mayoría de los comensales no pasaron inadvertidas.

- ¿Por qué debería tener miedo de mi familia? – preguntó la niña con inocencia.

- Me alegra oír eso, alteza. Yo en tu tiempo no muy lejano, tuve muchos perjuicios a los que eran diferentes a mí, pero un día me di cuenta que estaba muy equivocado, de eso hace treinta años. Por eso soy tan feliz de que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto – dijo sonriendo a la niña y se dirigió al resto de los comensales-. Si en algún momento os ofendí, ruego que me perdonen. Sé que he cometido muchos errores en el pasado, pero desde entonces he intentado enmendarlos.

- ¡Oh, qué bonitas palabras! – exclamó Cheri-sama.

- Me importan bien poco tus palabras, Kuchler – siseó Wolfram-. Pero si dices algo más que pueda molestar a mi hija, te mataré.

- ¡Wolfram! – llamó Gwendal en un intentó de calmar al menor de sus hermanos y que provocara un pequeño desastre.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas excelencia – Edgardo se levantó de la mesa y se marchó, no sin antes hacer una pronunciada reverencia.

- Excelencia, lamento lo sucedido con mi hijo. Pero él es un buen hombre y en ningún momento tuvo intención de insultar a la princesa– intentaba disculpar Gillian a su hijo, la cual estaba compungida por lo sucedido-. Pero él en ocasiones es así, no lo hace con mala intención, es que tiene curiosidad y es demasiado directo. Él ha cambiado mucho desde que tuvo el accidente hace treinta años, él cambió para mejor, se lo aseguro, antes era cruel. Él es bueno ahora, pero a veces... a veces... – empezó a llorar.

- No te preocupes, sólo ha sido un malentendido. Mañana todo estará bien – dijo Cheri-sama intentando tranquilizar a su amiga -. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos. Momento que aprovechó Anissina para volver a su laboratorio, sin excusarse y agradeciendo la cena, ya que sin lugar a dudas había terminado de una forma abrupta, y desde luego no tenía ganas de discutir sobre el comportamiento de Edgardo había tenido con la princesa. Aunque estaba sorprendida de que Wolfram no le hubiera enviado una de sus bolas de fuego antes que el mencionado hubiera acabado la primera pregunta, sin lugar a dudas parecía que el menor de los hijos de la antigua maou estaba controlando su carácter.

- ¿Ha sido culpa mía? – preguntó la niña que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- ¡No! – se apresuró a contestar Wolfram, levantándose de su asiento para arrodillarse al lado de ella -. Mírame Greta, tú no tienes ninguna culpa de nada. Eres una niña encantadora. Eres mi hija y te quiero mucho.

- Lo siento papá, yo no quería nada de esto. Yo sólo quería pedirte permiso para ir a un colegio con otros niños – dijo la niña llorando.

- ¿Quieres ir al colegio? – Wolfram respiró profundo -. Bueno, ya veremos que podemos hacer al respecto. Pero ahora deja de llorar, ¿sí?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con sus puños.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos terminamos el postre en tu habitación y leemos un cuento? – dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio. La niña asintió y se agarró del cuello de Wolfram -. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hoy puedes ser una niña pequeña, pero mañana, no. Tú –dirigiéndose a la sirvienta - lleva dos, no mejor que sean tres raciones de tarta de chocolate y una jarra de leche fresca a la habitación de mi hija.

- Sí, excelencia – dijo la sirvienta desapareciendo por una de las puertas. Lo mismo hizo Wolfram con su hija en brazos, sin despedirse de los que aún quedaban en el comedor.

Al cabo de unas horas, la niña se despertó por un ruido, un tintineo no conocido. La luz de la lámpara de aceite aún estaba encendida, así que cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue su papá dormido junto a ella en la cama, recostado sobre los almohadones con un cuento abierto por la mitad. La niña sonrió, su papá debía estar muy cansado para haberse quedado dormido así, pero a ella no le importaba, le encantaba dormir con él y todo sería mejor si Yuuri estuviera con ellos, no entendía por qué pasaba tanto tiempo lejos de su familia, acaso no les quería lo suficiente.

Volvió a oír el sonido que la había despertado, buscó con su mirada por la habitación en busca de objeto que producía el ruido. Entonces es cuando vio una figura apoyada contra la pared más alejada de la luz, no podía ver su rostro oculto entre las sombras y su ropa era negra parecía un uniforme militar. Comenzó a zarandear al rubio para que despertara, pero seguía durmiendo sin percatarse del peligro que les acechaba.

- Papá, papá despierta – decía Greta desesperada.

- No va a despertar en unas cuantas horas, y cuando lo haga va a tener un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo, estará agotado y tendrá fiebre, como si tuviera una gripe. A diferencia de vos que no habéis bebido nada de leche, él se ha tomado dos vasos de leche con el sedante, ha sido un niño bueno no como vos. Tranquila, no estoy enfadado, después de todo el sedante es efectivo en los mazokus no en los humanos, pero deberías tomar leche, estáis en edad de crecimiento – decía al tiempo que se acercaba a ambos, su tono de voz era apaciguador.

Greta reconoció esa voz enseguida, era Sir Kuchler, pero cómo había entrado sin que lo detuvieran los guardias del pasillo. Esta era la zona más segura del castillo, la habitación del Maou estaba a pocos metros de la de ella. Ya está, si gritaba vendrían en su auxilio, Conrart les salvaría, como siempre salvaba a Yuuri, ahora les salvaría a ellos. Se dispuso a hacerlo cuando algo paso muy cerca de su cara y se clavó en el cabezal de madera de la cama, cuando se giró vio que se trataba de un tenedor de postre.

-Ni se os ocurra gritar princesa o romperé ese precioso cuello que tenéis, ¿entendido? – la niña se puso las manos sobre la boca y asintió -. Bien, pero eso no será necesario. Voy a haceros unas preguntas y vais a contestar sinceramente y con honestidad. Si descubro, que mentís, algo malo le pasará al hermoso Wolfram von Bielefeld, ¿de acuerdo?- la niña asintió y el hombre sonrió, sentándose en la cama terminándose lo que quedaba de tarta de chocolate con los dedos -. Perfecto, creo que vamos a entendernos muy bien.

De pronto Wolfram se removió un poco en su sueño, murmurando sonidos inteligibles.

- Papá, papá – volvió a llamarlo Greta esperanzada.

- Vaya, es la primera vez que veo a alguien intentar despertarse. Normalmente, nadie puede moverse cuando ha ingerido esa cantidad de mi fórmula – dijo el de ojos negros, acercándose al sedado rubio y colocando sus dedos en el cuello para comprobar su pulso-. Esto es nuevo, realmente eres interesante Wolfram von Bielefeld, me encantaría estudiaros bello mozaku, y sobretodo a vuestro mayorku, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, ya habrá tiempo para ello- entonces se dirigió a la niña -. Contéstame princesa, ¿cuándo va a regresar Yuuri?

- No lo sé. Depende de la voluntad de Shinou. Cuando hay problemas Shinou le trae a él y a Murata.

- Así que él mismo no puede decidir cuando viaja entre los dos mundos. No es tan poderoso como creía – dijo más bien para sí mismo, volviéndose a sentar a los pies de la cama.

- Yuuri es muy poderoso, sobretodo cuando se enfada y se transforma en Maou – dijo la niña, defendiendo a Yuuri.

- ¿Se transforma cuando se enfada? Estás diciéndome que no dispone de su poder a su voluntad, no lo controla, sino que son sus emociones. Había oído rumores, pero me negaba a creer que el tal Yuuri, aquél que se cree que ha superado al mismísimo Shinou en poder, no controlase su majustsu. Así que, cuando libera su poder debe ser como una llamarada de energía que luego se extingue – el hombre se tapó la boca para evitar que sus carcajadas alertasen a los guardias -. Un ser tan patético venció a una fuerza como Soushu, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Debió contar con ayuda, claro se me olvidaba de la fabulosa ayuda que son su allegados y sé a ciencia cierta que ellos son extraordinarios. Nunca cuento con ese factor tan importante. Los amigos, leales hasta la muerte.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Edgardo parecía meditar algo. Greta se abrazaba a Wolfram en busca de protección.

- Dime princesa, Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif ¿dónde está?

- ¿Morgif, la espada? – preguntó confusa y el hombre asintió -. En la sala de los tesoros.

- Esa espada puede hacer mucho daño. Será mejor que me la lleve, antes de que pueda ser un problema.

- ¡No puedes llevarte a Morgif, es la espada de Yuuri! – dijo la niña alzando un poco la voz, sintiéndose valiente en ese momento.

- Por su puesto que puedo princesa. La seguridad es deficiente en el Castillo del Pacto de la Sangre – dice complacido al ver que la poca valentía de la niña desaparece cuando vuelve a hablar -. Mírame, estoy en la habitación de la princesa de Shin Makoku y ha sido tan sencillo, que preguntó como ha sido posible que nadie haya asesinado a Yuuri o a cualquier otro miembro del castillo. Esperaba más de Lord von Voltaire y del león de Lütenberg, pero mis expectativas se han visto nuevamente defraudadas. Sería tan sencillo asesinarlos a todos, son tan confiados. Yuuri les ha dado una falsa seguridad, les ha hecho creer que el mundo puede ser un sitio seguro, cuando no lo es.

- Shinou no permitirá que dañes a nadie. Él...

- Él no es omnipresente y todopoderoso por mucho que se lo crea, hay cosas que se escapan de su control y su visión – dijo interrumpiendo a la niña y poniendo un dedo sobre los labios para impedir que siguiera hablando-. Sólo una pregunta más y ya habremos terminado, ¿crees qué Shinou traerá de vuelta a Yuuri a Shin Makoku, si te mato princesa?

Los ojos de Greta se llenaron de terror al oír esas palabras, su rostro empalideció y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Apretó con fuerza la mano desfallecida de su papá y cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable. Entonces oyó una débil voz familiar, más bien un susurro.

- Todos los elementos que forman el fuego.

- Fascinante - dijo Edgardo sonriendo y mirando al rubio.

- Obedezcan a este valiente mozaku que les invoca.

Y el fuego se hizo presente.

**Nota de la autora:** No estoy muy segura si la invocación es así, por lo que si alguien sabe como es realmente, que me lo diga que la rectificaré.

Espero que hayan disfrutado al leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes al igual que el anime/manga/novela Kyou Kara Maou pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi , Temari Matsumoto y Studio Deen (y demás socios). A mí únicamente me pertenecen los personajes originales.

No hay intención de lucro alguno en la realización de esta historia.

**Advertencias:** No sé si tiene mucho sentido decirlo, teniendo en cuenta como es la serie Kyou Kara Maou, pero por si acaso, **YAOI**, es decir relaciones chico-chico. También debo decir que será un tanto **universo alternativo**.

**Agradecimientos:** Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado un comentario (reverencias, reverencias) opinando y aclarando la invocación de Wolfram, he contestado los comentarios mediante el _reply_, salvo los de cinco personas dada la imposibilidad de este método, así que **Petula Petunia, Seli, Caroline-HP, shishue_takeshi y mijaru_rivera**, mi repuesta a su comentario está en mi profile. Esto es todo, así que espero que disfruten de este capítulo como del anterior.

* * *

**FIEL AL MAOU**

Capítulo II.

Belleza. Belleza es todo lo que puede pensar en estos momentos. Y que es afortunado. Es el chico más afortunado del mundo. En su calendario quedará fijado, como una fecha especial, el 18 de julio, el cual celebraría para siempre, día en que la diosa fortuna le premió con este momento. Porque esto es lo que pasó.

"Era un día como cualquier otro en época de exámenes, sólo que estaba más estresado de lo normal. El mercurio había rebasado los treinta grados en los últimos días y los meteorólogos anunciaban que las temperaturas continuarían subiendo durante los próximos días, desde luego iba a ser un verano caluroso. La gente, es decir sus compañeros de clase y el mismo, sólo pensaban en las próximas vacaciones de verano, todo el mes de agosto, y la consecuente interrupción del periodo escolar hasta el 1 de septiembre. Treinta y un días.

Había tenido un examen de inglés, el cual no le había ido muy bien. Por no decir que estaba casi convencido de haber suspendido, ya que había metido palabras y expresiones mazoku. Seguramente, Günter se alegraría que sus esfuerzos dieran resultados y le felicitaría por sus avances, pero su profesor de inglés, el señor Takeda le reprocharía su falta de estudio y atención.

Cuando pensó que su suerte no podía ser peor, vio a Murata enfrente de una máquina de refrescos. Para la mayoría de las personas no entrañaba nada más que lo evidente. Un chico comprando un refresco. Pero, para Yuuri Shibuya, encontrarse con él significaba una cosa, una muy peligrosa, altas probabilidades de regresar a Shin Makoku y todo lo que conllevaba ir a ese mundo; resolver conflictos que él no había iniciado y que no entendería muy bien de que iban, a poner su vida en peligro, a que Wolfram le llamase enclenque (o algo peor) o le insultase y le intentara incinerar, a firmar una pila de papeles que no entiende casi nunca lo que ponen, tediosas lecciones con Günter... Tal vez sería un buen momento para dar media vuelta, antes que el otro le vea. ¡Maldición! Murata agitaba enérgicamente su brazo y le llamaba. Mentalmente suplicó a Kami-sama que no hubiera agua cerca.

El de gafas estaba contando las monedas, quería una de esas bebidas energéticas de color tan chillón y que están tan de moda, pero sólo tenía la mitad de lo que costaba. Así que, Yuuri le dio lo que falta para que se la pudiese comprar. Compartieron la bebida caminando de regreso a sus respectivas casas, cuando Murata desprendió la etiqueta del envoltorio y se quedó clavado en el suelo, para luego exclamar.

- ¡Shibuya!¡Nos ha tocado el premio!

- ¿Premio?- Yuuri piensa un poco y recordó vagamente algo, el nombre del producto le era familiar, era por un anuncio de televisión que ponen a todas horas. Entonces, recordó cual es uno de esos premios y pregunta dudoso-. ¿Ese premio que incluye un viaje en avión?

- ¡Síííí! – le responde Murata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entonces él y Yuuri se abrazan, se palmotean la espalda y dicen al unísono.

-¡Nos vamos a Okinawa a un hotel de lujo enfrente de la playa!

- ¡Una semana, sin padres ni hermano! ¡Unas auténticas vacaciones, por fin! – dice Yuuri. Estaba tan feliz que creía que se iba a echar a llorar. Por fin, Kami-sama le había sonreído.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Muchas chicas en bikini! – dice emocionado Murata.

- ¡Todos los gastos pagados!

- ¡Chicas haciendo _top less_!

- ¡Pervertido! – le gritó Yuuri."

Ahora, veinte días después de que la fortuna le diera su bendición, que se hubieran acabados los exámenes y no tener que ir al instituto hasta septiembre, convencer a Shouri, su hermano, que él sólo con Murata estaría bien, de haber rogado a todos los dioses e incluso a Shinou que tuviera unas buenas vacaciones y conociera una bella chica con la cual tener su primera y verdadera cita de adolescente y más, se encontraba en la recepción del uno de los complejos más importantes y lujosos de la isla de Okinawa, el Renaissance Okinawa Resort. Se sentía en una nube. Cuando vio la habitación en la que se alojaría esa semana creyó que era un sueño y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar. Pero cuando fue a la playa, creyó que había muerto y estaba en un paraíso, era la playa más bonita que había visto en su vida, más que la de cualquier película que hubiese visto, estaba llena de gente, tanto de japoneses como extranjeros, y había muchas chicas riéndose. Todo parecía tan perfecto.

- Bien, qué quieres hacer primero – dijo Murata al tiempo que miraba un programa de actividades que le habían dado en recepción -. Esquí acuático, submarinismo, salir a navegar, surf...

- Nada que tenga que ver con el agua – interrumpió Yuuri. Por nada del mundo iba a acercarse al agua, al menos quería disfrutar un poco de estar aquí.

- Shibuya, eso será difícil, teniendo en cuenta que nos encontramos en una playa – dijo Murata enarcando las cejas -. Además, si hay que ir a Shin Makoku, a Shinou le basta con que te duches. Si mal no recuerdo la primera vez fue porque tu cabeza estaba en el retrete.

-¿Y de quién fue la culpa? No tardaste ni un segundo en salir corriendo cuando yo te defendí de esos matones. Por tu culpa empezó todo – dijo molesto Yuuri.

- Eres un poco exagerado, ¿lo sabías? – dijo exhalando -. Ya sé, podemos ir a una de las mesas de ping pong y jugar un rato.

- De acuerdo, además se me da bien jugar – dijo Yuuri animado.

Ambos se dirigieron a una de las mesas desocupadas de ping pong. Empezaron a jugar, Yuuri no sabia que a su contrincante se le diera tan bien, de hecho le estaba ganando cada uno de los juegos. Por suerte, no se habían jugado nada. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Murata jugaba peor y se le escapaban pelotas que fácilmente hubiera podido golpear antes. Yuuri se compadecía un poco de él, porque la pelota se iba lejos cerca de la gente y debía pedir disculpas cada vez. No pasó mucho tiempo en que Yuuri sacara una gran ventaja en cada partida, el juego de Murata se volvía cada vez más malo, seguramente estaría cansado o la ventaja del principio había sido solamente suerte.¡Qué ingenuo era en creer eso! ¡Pero si estamos hablando de Murata! ¡Del pervertido! En una de esas que su "amigo" fue a buscar la pelota que se le había escapado, Yuuri se entretuvo mirando la raqueta, le pareció ver algo defectuoso, se alarmó con que se lo hicieran pagar, seguro que era caro. Cuando volvió a levantar los ojos, vio a Murata riendo con una chicas extranjeras y le hacía señas para que viniera. Y de repente, todo se hizo cristalino. ¡Murata había estado perdiendo al drede! Seguro que cada vez que iba a buscar la pelota era para hablar con ellas. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

- Shibuya quiero presentarte a unas amigas – dijo Murata cuando Yuuri llegó a donde estaban. ¡Será cara! Pero si las acaba de conocer y ya se cree que las conoce de toda la vida. Pensó Yuuri.

- Ellas son Meg, Darla, Rose y Tracy – nombres extranjeros -. _He is my friend, Yuuri._

La cara sonriente del recién llegado se transformó, primero en una de sorpresa, para luego pasar una de horror. Kami-sama le abandonaba, eran extranjeras que solamente hablarían inglés. ¡No podía ser! Cómo va hablar con ellas. ¡Y para remate eran guapísimas! ¡Y tenían unos cuerpos bonitos! En ese momento sólo podía decir y hacer una cosa.

- _Hello_ – y sonrió ingenuamente -. Murata yo apenas sé hablar inglés.

- No te preocupes. Yo traduzco – dijo feliz el de lentes, que se sentó entre las dos chicas que eran rubias. Yuuri le imitó y se sentó entre la castaña y la morena.

El joven Maou sonreía todo el tiempo. Apenas entendía palabras sueltas o oraciones con una estructura sencilla. El profesor Takeda tenía razón, necesitaba clases de refuerzo, y más, después de ese terrible examen. Pero a pesar del problema idiomático, las chicas eran muy extrovertidas y se hacían entender con él, además, Murata hablaba un fluido inglés y le traducía casi todo. "Viví en Manchester cuarenta años" le había murmurado, sin duda una de sus vidas anteriores.

Las chicas eran familia entre ellas, habían llegado hacía tres días junto con más miembros de su numerosa parentela. La estancia en la isla nipona se debía a que un pariente estaba destinado en una de las bases estadounidenses de Okinawa, no sabían muy bien que rango tenía si coronel o general, o algo por el estilo. Iban a ascenderlo y condecorarlo, lo normal es que hubiese ido a su país para ello, pero por un extraño y desconocido motivo, iban a hacer la ceremonia en la base de Japón. Este pariente era la oveja negra de la familia, porque en su momento había rechazado trabajar en la empresa familiar (la cual era una multinacional en la actualidad), para labrarse el mismo su futuro y no depender de la familia ni del dinero que esta proporcionaba. Así que, ahora casi toda su familia estaba en Japón pasando unas vacaciones y esperando la llegada de los demás miembros. Se marcharían después de la condecoración y eso sería dentro de seis días.

Por su parte, Murata les contó que ellos dos eran simples estudiantes, pero unos muy afortunados porque habían ganado un gran premio a causa del reverso de una etiqueta en una botella. También dijo que Yuuri era el rey de una gran y poderosa nación, y que el mismo era el Gran Sabio de esa nación, las chicas se rieron mucho con el comentario, pero a Yuuri no le hizo la más mínima gracia.

No se dieron cuenta y las horas pasaban volando, comieron juntos, jugaron al balón bolea en la playa los seis, ganó el equipo de Murata con las dos chicas rubias. Incluso nadaron en la playa, a pesar de que Yuuri era un poco reticente, pero él también se metió en el agua. En pocas palabras, se divirtieron mucho. Hubo un momento en que las chicas se marcharon, quedando para verse a la hora de la cena. Quedando ellos solos sentados en la arena, mirando la puesta de sol.

- Meg es preciosa con ese cabello largo y castaño claro. No te parece que tiene un pelo maravilloso, Murata – decía Yuuri un poco embobado.

- Sí, tiene un pelo bonito. Pero personalmente prefiero cabezas rubias – opinó su compañero de viaje-. Y con el pelo corto, mejor.

- Ah, ¿sí? – sonrió Yuuri -. Después de cenar iremos a pasear, los dos solos. ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Una cita! Por fin, voy a tener una cita de verdad. Nunca he tenido ningún tipo de cita antes, hoy es un día glorioso.

- Eso no es cierto, Shibuya. Me parece que te estás olvidado que has tenido unas cuantas con un bello mazoku de ojos verdes y carácter ardiente; cenas y bailes elegantes, cruceros románticos, paseos a caballo, juegos de almohada... La relación es tan buena que incluso has conocido a gran parte de su familia, además de que tenéis una hija en común– comentó Murata con una gran sonrisa.

Yuuri quedó petrificado, si le pinchaban no le sacaban sangre. Tardó unos pocos minutos en reaccionar.

- ¡Citas! ¡Yo jamás he tenido una cita con Wolfram! Para tener una cita romántica tiene que ser con alguien que te atraiga. A mi no me gustan los hombres. Él es y será únicamente un amigo, un gran amigo, el mejor – decía molesto Yuuri-. Y lo que has dicho antes, no describía para nada la realidad, la cual es muy penosa y terrible, y tú, tú la has disfrazado de color rosa y la has distorsionado, de tal modo que parece un cuento de hadas. Si pudiera volver al pasado, me alejaría de Wolfram lo más que pudiera y jamás en la vida se me ocurriría abofetearle. Lo normal y natural para mí son las chicas, las citas son con chicas, como la que voy a tener con Meg.

- ¿Cambiarías todo? ¿No hay nada bueno? – preguntó Murata, sus ojos ocultos tras sus gafas, cuyos cristales transparentes tenían la extraña e inexplicable habilidad de volverse espejos cuando su propietario quería -. Entonces rompe el compromiso y deja a Wolfram libre.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio, estaba pensando si en verdad todo era tan malo. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Wolfram de prometido era la persona más agobiante, celosa, intransigente, mandona... Claro que había pensado en romper el compromiso, aunque para él no existía tal cosa, pero para Wolfram, sí, el compromiso era muy real y para la mayoría de los habitantes de aquel mundo también. Ignorarlo no estaba resultando, así que sólo le quedaba una cosa, hacer toda la parafernalia necesaria para disolver el compromiso o tal vez, decírselo de forma clara y contundente, sería suficiente. Podía visionar la escena, la cual consistía en la reacción del rubio, quien le gritaría: "¡_ENCLENQUE INFIEL!_" Y luego convocaría su maryoku, incendiándolo todo, la siguiente escena era Conrart entregando sus cenizas a su padre. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. No, desde luego esa opción quedaba descartada. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. ¡Murata!. Eso es. Él debía saber como se disolvían los compromisos entre los nobles de Shin Makoku. A lo mejor era abofeteando la otra mejilla, dando saltos alrededor de la persona o cualquier locura que se les ocurriera, todo era diferente y más loco en Shin Makoku.

- ¿Cómo se termina un compromiso? – preguntó Yuuri esperanzado.

- Con un matrimonio – dijo Murata con una gran sonrisa.

- No. Me refiero a disolverlo, anularlo, romperlo, es decir, que yo no termine casado con Wolfram – decía Yuuri haciendo aspavientos.

- Ah, ¿eso? – Murata se sujetó la barbilla con la mano derecha, adquiriendo una postura pensativa -. Hay una forma.

- Sí, sí. Dime – Yuuri estaba expectante, dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta por muy ridículo que fuera.

- Tienes que hablar con la otra persona que tienes el compromiso y cancelarlo. Además tendrás que resarcirlo en daños y perjuicios, a menos que sea de mutuo acuerdo. La parte que quiere cancelar, indemniza a la otra, así como a su familia – dijo finalmente Murata, quien sonreía nuevamente.

Yuuri se acuesta al suelo vencido. Las imágenes del fuego y la caja de cenizas volvieron a su mente. Podía haber hecho cualquier cosa, pero era incapaz de hacer eso.

- No, no puedo – se decía a sí mismo, lamentándose.

- ¡Vamos Shibuya! Es muy sencillo y tú eres muy valiente. ¡Eres el Maou! ¡Puedes hacerlo! – intentaba animar. Pero en realidad se divertía de ver la reacción de Yuuri.

- No soy valiente. Soy cobarde cuando se trata de enfrentar a Wolfram.

- También cabe otra posibilidad – dijo Murata.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó ansioso e incorporándose del suelo.

- Wolfram podría romperlo.

- Eso ya pasó una vez. Aún no tengo ni idea cómo es que restauró el compromiso de nuevo – bufó Yuuri -. No creo que vuelva a ocurrir otra voz.

- Todo es posible. A veces la gente nos sorprende – murmuró el joven con lentes -. Y hace lo que queremos, para luego arrepentirnos de ello.

- ¿Decías algo?

- Sí, deberíamos regresar a la habitación y cambiarnos. ¿No te parece?

Yuuri asintió efusivamente, empezó a parlotear otra vez de Meg y de donde irían a caminar. Murata únicamente le escuchaba. Estaban caminando al lado de la piscina, cuando el de lentes agarró a Yuuri del brazo.

- Lo siento, Shibuya. Pero eres el Maou – dijo Murata, los dos cayeron a la piscina vacía de gente.

El Maou odiaba estos viajes interdimensionales, nunca le daba tiempo a coger aire para no ahogarse con el agua. Por suerte, no duraban mucho. Cuando volvió a respirar oxígeno, también sintió frío, parecía que aquí no era verano todavía.

- ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Tenía una cita! – al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, se tapó la boca con la mano enseguida. Levantó la vista y rezó para que Wolfram no le hubiera escuchado. Por fortuna, no había rastro del rubio mazoku.

- ¡Heika, Heika, Heika! – Günter corría hacia él. Miró alrededor y reconoció que estaban en los jardines del Castillo del Rey Original -. ¡Heika, ha ocurrido algo terrible!

- Ah, ¿sí? – Yuuri pensó que estaría exagerando, pues lo hacía constantemente. Dado que eran muchas ocasiones había regresado a Shin Makoku porque le necesitaban con urgencia, por cosas terribles que pasaban y no eran tal cosa. Una vez lo trajeron porque los documentos se amontonaban en la sala contigua. Otra vez, porque dos nobles discutieron por una estupidez que no recordaba y habían pedido audiencia con el Maou.

- La princesa Greta está herida – dijo al fin Günter. No, está vez el leal y ferviente consejero no exageraba. Había ocurrido algo terrible.

* * *

El incendio fue sofocado después de un arduo trabajo entre los mazokus y varias horas después de que se hubiese iniciado. Había producido muchos daños en la habitación de Greta y con la luz del sol estos se podían apreciar mejor. Las paredes estaban negras pero no más que el techo que incluso estaba agrietado y había caído parte de este. Los cristales de las ventanas estaban hecho añicos, parte de los pedazos había caído al jardín, la rotura del cristal era debido al estallido inicial. Las cortinas tupidas y elegantes una vez, eran jirones de tela, por no decir hilos. Todos los muebles habían ardido sin excepción, apenas podía reconocer de cual de ellos se trataba, ya que no se distinguía de los trozos de madera quemada lo que había sido una preciosa cama con dosel o un robusto armario de tres cuerpos, sino era por su ubicación en la habitación. Los candelabros, así como cualquier objeto que contuviera en especial oro se habían fundido, así que la temperatura había superado los mil grados Celsius, demasiado alta con la constante agua que habían echado y la intervención de mazokus que su majustsu era el agua.

Conrart se preguntaba cómo había podido ocurrir, cómo podía haber sido tan difícil de sofocar cuando actuaron con gran diligencia. De acuerdo con lo que le habían relatado los guardias del pasillo, estos se percataron enseguida, pues oyeron una explosión cuyo efecto inmediato produjo que la doble puerta que conectaba la habitación de Greta con el pasillo se abriera de par en par y una llamarada saliera. Enseguida de hicieron labores para extinguirlo.

Cuando hubo el estallido, este se sintió en todo el castillo, provocando la alarma en todos sus habitantes. En ese momento, él se encontraba en el ala norte, patrullando el pasillo donde estaban alojados sus inesperados huéspedes, los cuales seguían hablando con su madre a pesar de que ya hacía mucho que habían tocado las doce. De repente oyó un ruido fuerte, una explosión, y a continuación los gritos de la guardia " ¡Fuego. Fuego, fuego en la habitación de la princesa Greta!". Ya no oyó más, para él se hizo el silencio. Corrió hacia los aposentos reales como jamás había corrido, sin pensar otra cosa que llegar, sin ver a nadie a su alrededor y sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo enfrente de la entrada de la habitación, la cual era una pared de fuego. Volvió a oír, volvió a ver. Un guardia que estaba convocando su poder basado en agua y lanzaba un chorro de agua apenas calmaba el fuego, el cual parecía estar vivo y no dispuesto a extinguirse. "Sus excelencias, aún están dentro". Cuando oyó esas palabras, el terror le invadió. La dulce Greta y su precioso hermano estaban en ese infierno. Podían morir, si ya no lo estaban. Wolfram muerto. Desaparecería de su vida como lo hizo Julia. No. No podía perder a alguien amado otra vez. No lo soportaría. No otra vez. Imágenes de su pequeño hermano vinieron a su cabeza. No perdería a nadie más, antes muerto que volver a pasar por aquel dolor. Se echo el agua de varios de los cubos por encima, cogió carrerilla y atravesó el fuego en un momento que pareció menos furibundo, ignorando los gritos de los guardias.

Una vez dentro, pensó que el infierno no sería algo diferente. El calor era sofocante, el humo no le permitía respirar, tosía todo el tiempo, así como tampoco podía ver, lo poco que veía eran las llamas por todas partes, consumiéndolo todo a su alrededor. El fuego le tenía rodeado, no veía a ninguno de los dos. La cama. Estarían en la cama durmiendo. Se concentró y se dirigió hacía donde supuestamente tendría que estar la cama. Gritó de desesperación al ver el mueble ardiendo completamente. Greta y su hermanito estaban... No podía pensar la palabra. Una llamarada hizo que retrocediera y tropezara con algo hacia atrás, provocando que cayera. Estaba perdido, las llamas lo quemarían vivo.

Pero no sucedió nada. Entonces se percató de algo, el suelo no estaba caliente, sino más bien frío. Eso era imposible en un incendio, también observó otra cosa extraña las llamas pasaban cerca de él, pero le esquivaban. Pero lo más extraordinario fue que a su lado había un bulto, bulto que reconoció enseguida. Wolfram y Greta, el rubio estaba abrazado a ella, la tenía apretada contra él, cubriéndola con su cuerpo lo máximo que podía y ella se agarraba fuertemente a su papá. Enseguida comprobó su pulso para comprobar si... Respiró aliviado al saber que únicamente estaban inconscientes. Tenían que salir de allí inmediatamente, los cogió a los dos entre sus brazos, parecían un solo cuerpo. Se levantó e intentó ubicarse para encontrar la salida. Pero allí estaban esas llamas danzando a su alrededor. Conrart giraba sobre sí mismo, vio los ventanales. Tenía que ir en dirección opuesta. Se encomendó a Shinou y lo siguiente que hizo fue correr hacia el fuego atravesándolo. Salieron del infierno.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, alguien intentó quitarle su preciosa carga, la cual no estaba dispuesta a dar. Pero al reconocer que se trataba de Gwendal, él mismo la entregó. Su hermano mayor fue presto a la enfermería. Wolfram y Greta seguían aferrándose el uno al otro. No consiguieron separarlos hasta que llegaron a la enfermería, y entre los presentes consiguieron separarlos, para que Gisela les pudiera examinar. Ésta les informó enseguida que no tenían nada grave, únicamente estaban inconscientes y el rubio tenía algo de fiebre.

A los pocos minutos se presentó su madre a quien había informado Günter de lo sucedido, rompió a llorar, aliviada, al ver que su retoño y la pequeña Greta estaban sobre las camas, vivos y sin consecuencias de lo acontecido. Cuando se calmó un poco, cogió una silla colocándose entre el espacio de ambas camas. Conrart vio que su madre no había llegado sola, Lady Kuchler y su hijo, también estaban allí. La expresión en la cara de la mujer era angustiosa y gimoteaba un poco, su hijo le susurraba palabras al oído y acariciaba sus hombros en un intento de reconfortarla, él parecía más moreno que antes. Estos se fueron al cabo de unos minutos para no entorpecer las labores en la enfermería.

Se quedó en la enfermería hasta que Gwendal, quien se había ido una vez que se aseguró que todo estaba bien, requirió su presencia en el lugar de los hechos. Con la luz del día pudo ver los desperfectos claramente.

- Debéis venir a ver esto – dijo Anissina, quien había estado dando vueltas por la habitación como si buscara algo e ignoraba las ordenes de Gwendal de que se fuera del lugar. A Conrart le parecía increíble que con los años que se conocían no supiera su hermano mayor que Anissina no obedece reglas ni órdenes.

Ambos fueron hasta donde estaba la mujer y lo que vieron les dejó sin palabras. El cuarto de baño de la cámara estaba perfecto. Eso era imposible. El fuego no se extendió, no podía ser, la virulencia del incendió había sido devastadora para la habitación, tardaron mucho en controlarlo y sofocarlo. De acuerdo que la puerta que comunicaba ambos habitáculos estaba cerrada. Pero desde cuando el fuego respeta puertas cerradas.

- Lo mismo que en el pasillo y la fachada, donde sólo hay daños por el humo – dijo Anissina, quien tocaba las paredes y daba vueltas por el baño mirándolo todo -. Sólo ha ardido la habitación.

- Las labores de contención y control evitaron que se propagara – dijo Gwendal dispuesto a zanjar el tema. Pero Anissina le cogió del brazo e hizo que su mano tocara la pared.

- ¡Están frías! Mientras el otro lado está aún humeante y caliente. Es como si el incendio se hubiera limitado sus efectos exclusivamente a la habitación. Eso no es físicamente posible – explicaba Anissina y luego sonrió -. Voy a por uno de mis inventos para saber por qué.

Gwendal se masajeó el entrecejo intentando alisar las arrugas que se le formaban. Conrart pensaba en las palabras de la mujer, él también sintió frió en el suelo cuando encontró a Wolfram y Greta, eso tampoco tenía sentido.

- Hasta que no despierte uno de los dos, no sabremos que ha pasado aquí – dijo Gwendal saliendo del cuarto, seguido por Conrart -. He ordenado que enseguida que uno de ellos recupere el conocimiento, me lo comuniquen.

- El fuego puede haber sido obra de Wolfram – comentó Conrart, conocedor del poder que podía desencadenar su rubio hermano y consiguientes efectos.

- Es lo más probable. Pero si hizo uso del maryoku y no utilizó su espada o pedió auxilio a los guardias, debía estar en una situación muy desesperada y sin tener otra opción.

- ¿Algún ataque? – preguntó Conrart con seriedad.

- Sería lo más lógico, pero he interrogado a los guardias y estos no vieron entrar a nadie en la habitación, salvo a la princesa y Wolfram.

- Tal vez por la ventana – sugirió el castaño.

- Sí, yo también lo he pensado. He hecho que algunos hombres subieran al tejado por si encontraban algo, pero no han encontrado indicios de que alguien hubiera bajado por el hasta la habitación –suspiró Gwendal –. A menos que estuvieran dentro, no tengo ni idea de cómo entraron. Si ha sido un ataque, también está la cuestión de quién lo ha perpetrado. ¿Nuestros invitados?

- No, eso no es posible. Estuvieron los dos con madre en uno de los salones de las habitaciones de huéspedes – dijo Conrart -. Además he preguntado a madre y me ha confirmado que no la dejaron sola ni un momento.

- Comandante, su excelencia Lord von Bielefeld ha despertado – informó un soldado que acababa de llegar corriendo.

Los dos hermanos se apresuraron en dirección a la enfermería y cuando entraron en esta vieron como Gisela y su madre intentaban hacer volver a Wolfram a la cama, quien se empeñaba en ir al lado de su hija, la cual continuaba desvanecida.

- Wolfie, por favor vuelve a la cama – decía Cheri-sama.

- ¡Vuelve a la cama ahora mismo! – ordenaba Gisela -. Estás enfermó. Debes descansar.

- ¿Es contagioso para Greta lo que tengo? – preguntó Wolfram con voz fatigada a la doctora, deteniendo todo intento de llegar hasta donde reposaba su hija, pero al mismo tiempo no permitiendo que lo volvieran a recostar.

- No, la gripe de los mazokus no afecta a los humanos. ¡Wolfram! – antes que Gisela acabara de hablar el rubio se había ido al lado de su hija.

- Greta, Greta – llamaba dulcemente el rubio a su hija -. Despierta y dime que estás bien – la niña no despertaba, angustiado miró a Gisela.

- No tiene nada grave. Sólo está desvanecida, no creo que tarde mucho en despertarse – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El rubio respiró aliviado y apartó los mechones rizados de la frente de su hija.

- Wolfram, ¿qué ocurrió?– preguntó Gwendal.

- ¿Del incendio? Sólo sé lo que me han contando madre y Gisela. No sé que ha pasado en realidad. Todo es muy difuso – dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en Greta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no los sabes? Ha habido un incendio que ha dejado la habitación de la princesa reducida a cenizas, ¿lo provocaste tú? – preguntó enojado Gwendal -. ¡Esfuérzate en recordad!

- Gwen déjale descansar, por favor – pidió Cheri-sama mirando severamente al mayor de sus hijos.

- Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba leyendo un cuento a Greta y que me sentí muy cansado, debí dormirme. A partir de allí, todo son sombras, me parece que oía palabras pero no las entendía. Quería despertar pero no podía. Sentí una amenaza, que mi hija estaba en peligro y que me llamaba, alguien quería hacerle daño. Yo quería protegerla como fuera – hace una pausa y se refriega las manos –. Recuerdo una sensación de frío, mucho frío.

- Tal vez Greta, sepa que ha ocurrido. Habrá que esperar a que se despierte – dijo Conrart.

- Sí, será lo mejor – confirmó Gwendal.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltando a todos. Instintivamente Conrart y Gwendal llevaron su manos a las empuñaduras de su espadas, dispuestos a desenvainar y enfrentar si la persona resultaba ser enemiga.

- ¡Heika! ¡Gran Sabio! – dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¡Yuuri! – dijo Wolfram, levantándose de la cama de su hija. Conrart pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su hermano que se disipó enseguida.

- ¡Greta! – exclamó Yuuri que fue corriendo a su lado, arrodillándose al lado de su cama. Buscó con la mirada a su padrino pidiendo una explicación.

- Sólo está desvanecida – le aclaró Conrart.

- Menos mal – suspiró aliviado -. Creí que era algo más grave. ¡Ay! – se quejó y se daba friegas en la cabeza, seguro que luego le salía un chichón. Levantó la cabeza para encarar a su agresor -. ¿Por qué me has pegado?

- ¡Wolfram, con qué derecho golpeas a Heika! – le increpó Günter.

- Enclenque – el tono de la voz de Wolfram era duro y frío -. Nuestra hija ha sido atacada, ha sobrevivido a un terrible incendio y está inconsciente. ¿Y a ti no te parece grave?

- ¿Incendio? ¿Ataque? ¡Nadie me ha dicho nada de eso! – dijo Yuuri alarmado y mirando al resto de presentes en busca de respuestas.

- Debe perdonarme Heika. Al saber que la princesa se encontraba herida, fue tan raudo y veloz en todas sus acciones que no me dio tiempo a explicarle lo que había sucedido. ¡Lo siento tanto Heika! – dijo avergonzado el consejero.

- ¿Y bien? Empezad a contarme. ¿Quién nos ha atacado? – preguntó Yuuri.

- No lo sabemos con exactitud – respondió simplemente Gwendal -. Aún estamos realizando las pertinentes investigaciones para esclarecer los hechos.

- Decirme lo que sabéis – dijo Yuuri impaciente.

- Hubo un incendió en la habitación de la princesa, quien se encontraba aquellos momentos dentro junto con Wolfram. Conrart los rescató a ambos y por lo que ha visto ninguno de los dos ha sufrido daños graves, lo cual es un milagro dado como ha quedado la habitación...

- Wolfram, ¿de verdad estás bien? – preguntó Yuuri directamente al rubio, interrumpiendo a Gwendal su explicación de los hechos. El rubio se sonrojó un poco bajo la mirada intensa que le daba su prometido, pero volvió a la normalidad enseguida.

- Por supuesto que estoy bien Yuuri. Soy un soldado y me recuperó rápido – dijo Wolfram seguro de si mismo. Aunque en opinión de Conrart su hermano parecía un poco cansado y debía de estarlo ya que no se levantaba de la cama donde se encontraba Greta.

- Como le estaba explicando Heika, el incendio no se extendió y fue controlado al cabo de unas horas. No tenemos ni idea de cómo empezó, pero suponemos que es muy probable que fuera Wolfram, protegiéndose de un ataque – explicó Gwendal mirando en todo momento a su hermano pequeño -. Aunque el mismo no recuerda nada, sospechó que alguien le drogó. No me cabe duda que alguien atacó a la princesa. Me temo que esto ha sido, en realidad, un ataque indirecto a vos a Heika. Pero hemos tomado las medidas oportunas para evitar que vuelva repetirse.

- Se han reforzado las guardias en los puntos estratégicos del castillo, en especial las entradas al exterior y los lugares donde se puede encontrar el Maou y sus allegados. Se ha procedido a realizar patrullas por el bosque en busca de cualquier indicio sospechoso – dijo Günter.

- Pero, ¿quién querría atacarnos? – dijo el Maou.

- La lista puede ser larga Yuuri, en primer lugar Gran Shimaron, ya sabemos los planes de su monarca – dijo Wolfram.- En segundo lugar, Pequeño Shimaron...

- ¡Sara no nos atacaría! ¡Es mi amigo! – gritó Yuuri indignado por semejante suposición por parte del rubio.

- ¡Saralegui no es de fiar! – dijo furioso el rubio.

- Yo confió en él – dijo seguro Yuuri.

- Heika, Wolfram. Deberían calmarse los dos – intervino Gisela -. No olviden que esto es la enfermería y el silencio es esencial para la recuperación de los pacientes.

- Perdón – se disculpó Yuuri.

El rubio únicamente miró un poco apenado a Gisela. Conrart conocía bien a su hermano le sabía mal, pero él no se disculparía como su ahijado. El rostro del rubio estaba un poco colorado, más bien febril, en su cabeza resonaba las palabras de la doctora, su hermano tenía gripe y tenía peor aspecto que cuando estaba inconsciente. Sus ojos se encontraron, en aquellas orbes verdes había algo que en raras ocasiones podía ver, agradecimiento, su hermanito le estaba dando las gracias, por salvar a su hija. De pronto su mirada cambió a una de sorpresa al ver una pequeña mano agarrar la suya.

- ¡Greta estás despierta! – exclamó feliz Wolfram, quien se acercó más a la cabecera de la cama, cogiendo entre sus manos las de su hija y las besa.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? – preguntaba Yuuri, al tiempo que Gisela intentaba revisarla -. Greta dinos algo.

La niña se limitaba a mirarlos a todos, no soltaba a su rubio papá de las manos. Sus ojos se humedecieron y empezó a llorar.

- Tranquila princesa, estás a salvo – intentaba tranquilizarla Wolfram -. Yuuri está con nosotros, no hay nada que temer.

- Es verdad Greta, he vuelto. No voy a irme a ningún lado – decía Yuuri mirando los ojos llorosos de la pequeña -. ¿Por qué no dices nada?- la niña se limita a negar con la cabeza.

- Alteza, ¿podéis hablar? – preguntó Gisela preocupada.

La princesa negaba con la cabeza y se aferró a Wolfram, llorando desconsolada y silenciosa. Gisela intenta revisar su garganta, pero la niña no se separaba del rubio e incluso se aferraba con más fuerza.

- Cariño deja que te vea Gisela – decía preocupado Yuuri. Wolfram era incapaz de separar a la niña de él.

- Será mejor que se marchen todos y dejen hacer mi trabajo – ordenó Gisela-. Aquí sólo deben quedar los enfermos.

- Tienes razón – dijo Gwendal.

Acto seguido todos salieron de la enfermería, aunque tanto Yuuri como Cheri-sama fueron más reticentes en el momento de abandonar el lugar, pero salieron al pasillo como los demás. Únicamente quedaron dentro el personal de enfermería, Wolfram y la princesa, Gisela dijo que ya les informaría luego de la situación.

- Heika, deberíamos ir a su despacho para continuar... – dijo Günter.

- ¡No pienso moverme hasta que Gisela me diga que le sucede a Greta! – dijo Yuuri cruzando sus brazos.

- Shibuya deberíamos ir al despacho. Aquí no haremos nada, Gisela es la mejor en su campo. Dejamos a Greta en las mejores manos – dijo Murata que hasta el momento simplemente había observado los acontecimientos a su alrededor –. Los soldados que están apostados en la puerta nos informaran de cualquier cosa de inmediato.

El Maou no parecía muy convencido, pero accedió a ello. Los presentes se dirigieron hacia allí, salvo Cheri-sama que decidió ir a sus aposentos a refrescarse un poco, yendo en dirección diferente.

Durante el trayecto hacia el despacho del Maou, nadie habló, Yuuri se mordía nervioso un lado del labio inferior.

Conrart oyó unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia ellos, no era el único que los había oído, ya que los demás se habían detenido y habían adoptado una posición de defensa, tanto Gwendal como Günter. El Gran Sabio que andaba al lado del Maou había puesto esa mirada que únicamente veía en ocasiones como el enfrentamiento contra Soushu. El Maou se detuvo al ver que los demás hacían lo mismo, extrañado por ello. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias asignados a este pasillo?. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca pronto les verían aparecer si doblaban la esquina.

- ¡Lord von Voltaire! – exclamó una mujer con vestido verde y un moño bajo, que caminaba deprisa hacia ellos. Dos soldados que la escoltaban, allí estaba el personal asignado a la vigilancia del lugar.

- Lady Kuchler, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Gwendal relajándose al ver de quien se trataba.

- Únicamente, quería saber cómo se encontraban sus excelencias y apoyar a Cheri en estos terribles momentos – explicó la mujer al estar enfrente del mazoku. Pero su atención dejó de ser Gwendal para centrarla en los dos pelinegros y, enseguida, hizo un profunda reverencia a Yuuri y Murata -. Heika, Gran Sabio, disculpen que no les haya presentado mis respetos antes. Soy Girlean Kuchler, es un gran honor conocer al Maou, que nos ha traído la paz con los humanos. También me siento muy honorada de estar en presencia del Gran Sabio, quien estuvo al lado del Gran Shinou y que es reconocido como el mejor estratega de todos los tiempos.

- Por favor, levántese – dijo Yuuri, quien siempre parecía incómodo ante este tipo de situaciones. La mujer se irguió y le sonrió de forma afable -. Por favor, sólo Yuuri.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la mujer extrañada.

- Si me llama Yuuri, responderé igual – dijo el Maou.

- Eso es imposible Heika, vos sois el Maou y como tal se os debe el respeto que merecéis. Sois el soberano de Shin Makoku – dijo la mujer seriamente.

- Madre, seguramente debe sentirse más a gusto si nos dirigimos a él como nos ha indicado. Puedes verlo de esta forma, será como una orden, ¿verdad Yuuri? – Conrart se sobresaltó un poco al reconocer la voz de Edgardo. No se había percatado cuando había llegado, seguramente iba unos pasos atrás de su madre y los soldados.

- Bueno, sí – dijo Yuuri sonriendo y observando al hombre que acababa de llegar vestido con un traje verde oscuro, que le miraba intensamente con esos ojos negros y profundos.

- Si esa es la voluntad del Maou que así sea – dijo la mujer de sonrisa afable -.Él es mi único hijo, Edgardo Kuchler.

- Ansiaba el momento de conocerte al fin, Yuuri – dijo sonriendo Edgardo sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada en los ojos del Maou -. Por cierto, ¿cuál es el estado de sus excelencias, la princesa Greta y Lord von Bielefeld? Hace unas horas cuando fuimos con Cheri-sama a la enfermería, ambos estaban inconscientes.

- Greta no puede hablar – murmuró Yuuri bajando la mirada alicaído.

- ¡Oh por Shinou! ¡Qué horror! – exclamó Girlean, su rostro mostraba angustia al conocer del estado de la princesa.

- Seguro que es algo pasajero – comentó Edgardo -. Además Gisela von Krist es muy competente a la hora de cuidar de sus pacientes. Pero, ¿Lord von Bielefeld está bien?

- ¿Wolfram? Sí, él está bien. Está con Greta en estos momentos. Por cierto, ¿por qué Gisela no ha hecho que él saliera también? – se cuestionó Yuuri levantando nuevamente su mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos negros.

- Heika, Wolfram parece tener una gripe – dijo Conrart -. Antes de que llegarais Gisela insistía en que se volviera a acostar en la cama. Por la rojez en su cara pienso que debe haberlo subido la fiebre.

- ¡Pobre! – exclamó Lady Kuchler.

- Ah, ¿sí? – dijo Yuuri.

- Siempre tan despistado Heika – dijo bromeando Murata.

- Tal vez no sea un buen momento para visitarles en la enfermería – comentó Girlean -. ¿Saben qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

- Lamentablemente, sólo conjeturas – dijo Gwendal -. Ahora mismo nos dirigíamos al despacho de Heika, para tratar el tema.

- En ese caso no deberíamos entretenerles más madre – dijo Edgardo tomándola del brazo -. Deberíamos regresar a nuestros aposentos para no entorpecerles.

- Tienes razón, como siempre. Si nos disculpan – dijo la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Por supuesto – dijo el Maou.

- ¡Hasta luego Yuuri! – se despidió Edgardo, con una sonrisa, del Maou y una leve reverencia a los demás. Madre e hijo comenzaron a caminar en la dirección por la que habían venido. Cuando los perdieron de vista Yuuri se volvió hacia Conrart.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó.

- Ella es una amiga de mi madre, cuando era pequeño jugaba con Sir Kuchler – contestó el castaño -. Están aquí para presentaros sus respetos, Heika.

- Es Yuuri, no Heika, Conrad – dijo el pelinegro -. Me alegró de conocer amigos vuestros. Además es curioso conocer a alguien con los ojos negros y un cabello tan oscuro aunque sea azul, parece casi negro.

- Aunque es raro en los Mazokus el color negro en cabellos u ojos, no es imposible Heika – aclaró Günter -. De hecho es un indicador del poder de su maryoku.

- Sir Kuchler debe ser muy poderoso entonces – dijo Yuuri.

- Seguramente, Shibuya – dijo Murata quien había estado mirando fijamente por donde se habían ido los Kuchler, para luego volverse a los demás y sonreír divertido -. Pero mírame a mí, cabellos y ojos negros sin una pizca de maryoku. Además no olvidemos que Shinou fue muy poderoso y era rubio con los ojos azules.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Murata? – preguntó extrañado Yuuri.

- Nada, sólo una obviedad. No podemos juzgar el poder de las personas por su aspecto – dijo el Gran Sabio y empezó a caminar hacia el despacho del Maou rápidamente -. ¡Vamos Shibuya no tenemos todo el día, quiero regresar al Castillo del Rey Original antes de que oscurezca!

- No andes tan rápido Murata.

- Heika, espéreme – decía Günter caminando deprisa de ambos pelinegros. Mientras que los hijos de Cheri-sama no se movían de sus posiciones.

- ¿Qué ocurre Gwendal? – preguntó Conrart, su hermano apretaba los puños una y otra vez.

- Sólo pensaba. ¿Estás seguro que estuvieron con madre todo el tiempo antes del incendio? – preguntó otra vez Gwendal.

- Es lo que madre me ha dicho, pero no los vi. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero les oí reír minutos antes del incendio – contestó Conrart -. De todas maneras me ocuparé de vigilarles.

- No, prefiero que te encargues de la protección de Heika, esa es tu prioridad – dijo Gwendal comenzando a caminar hacia donde se habían ido los demás -. Sería una buena idea traer a Yozak al castillo. Hay que tener cuidado con Edgardo Kuchler, de momento no informaremos de los rumores que han circulado sobre éste. Hay que ser cautelosos.

- Está bien. Pero, ¿qué hay de la protección de la princesa Greta? – preguntó Conrart siguiendo a su hermano.

- No es evidente, Wolfram la protegerá – dijo Gwendal.

* * *

Era aburrido el estar allí casi todo el tiempo, nunca le sacaban salvo que fuera una emergencia, lo cual era poco frecuente para su desgracia, siempre recluido aquí dentro. Al menos podían haberle puesto en un lugar con tránsito de gente. La habitación de las doncellas era un buen sitio. Pero no, tenía que estar en esta aquí, en este sitio tan horrible, con cosas que no le divertían.

La sala podía contener muchos y valiosísimos tesoros, pero eras la sala más aburrida del Castillo del Pacto de la Sangre, además nunca venían a limpiarla y él no podía ver a ninguna criada joven y guapa. Únicamente bajaban cuando necesitaban algo de la sala, normalmente soldados anónimos que le ignoraban o simplemente hacían el comentario de; "Eso es la espada Morgif. Esperaba que fuera una más impactante y terrorífica". Estúpidos mazokus quienes se creían que era él, volverían llorando a las faldas de sus madres si la vieran entrar en combate y se harían pis en su pantalones si supieran lo que podría hacerles con una sola estocada.

En ocasiones, bajaban mazokus que conocía un poco más, bueno, era porque los había visto en más de tres ocasiones y se aprendía su nombre, tenía memoria para eso, al igual que para los rostros. Uno de estos, era el consejero de su nuevo amo, ese tipo tan pedante y meticuloso, un tal Günter, normalmente bajaba porque buscaba algo o hacía el inventario, no entendía por qué lo hacía, si aquí ni siquiera venían ladrones a pesar de los tesoros, ¡ojalá viniera un ladrón! Así, habría algo de entretenimiento. Por supuesto su amo, el Maou Yuuri, también bajaba aquí, aunque no para visitarle, le caían bien los dos, el inocente y el seguro de sí mismo, será curioso ver cuando sean uno, quién prevalecerá. En algunas ocasiones aparecía Conrart, normalmente acompañando a su amo o ayudando a Günter o por otro motivo que a él no le explicaban. Y también estaba al Gran Sabio.

Pero las visitas que más le divertían y rompían la monotonía del lugar eran las del prometido de su amo, ese pequeño mazoku tan guapo, sin lugar a dudas cuando fuera un poco más adulto sería la viva imagen de ese amo tan especial, su favorito, Shinou, salvo que sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas y no dos zafiros. Aunque en su opinión el pequeño Wolfram, le recordaba a alguien, más bien su majustsu le era familiar, pero no recordaba a quien, demasiado tiempo existiendo juega malas pasadas en ocasiones. Y desde luego no se refería a su madre, la anterior Maou, Cecile von Spitzberg. ¡Por todos las espadas! Esa loca lo lanzó, sólo porque quería un besito, ¡qué eso no era tan terrible! Luego se estuvo un montón de años bajo el agua, no la quería volver a ver en lo que le quedaba de existencia, esos años fueron una muerte en vida. Siempre que el rubio bajaba solo, le hablaba y le contaba cosas, le trataba un poco como de persona, no como una cosa colgada en la pared como la mayoría de gente le veía, de acuerdo que él no era una persona, pero tampoco era una cosa, digamos que era especial. Normalmente, las conversaciones del pequeño Wolfram eran sobre el enclenque de su amo, de por qué no pasaba más tiempo con ellos, por qué descuidaba su reinado y por qué tenía que serle tan infiel, el pequeño rubio siempre contaba con todo lujo de detalles como eran las chicas con las que estaba Yuuri, Morgif no vería chicas pero el rubio era muy bueno describiendo a la gente, y sobretodo como debían ser las chicas del mundo de donde provenía su amo. Después de hablar con él se iba a un sitio de la sala que nunca veía porque varios objetos obstruían su visión y a veces el rubio se podía pasara hasta una hora allí. Luego volvía hacía él, le decía que era su secreto y se marchaba. Por favor, que alguien le moviera para ver que es lo que venía a ver el pequeño Wolfram o que ordenasen un poco el sitio, porque mucho inventario, pero poco orden y limpieza.

Volvió a escuchar pasos apresurados en los pasillos superiores, había más movimiento que en otros días, y la mayoría de los pasos se oían pesados, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa, se trataba de soldados. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo? Sí, por favor, algo que significase su salida de este lugar tan anodino, ¡quería ver chicas guapas! ¿Tal vez había entrado un enemigo o un ladrón? ¿A qué esperaban para sacarle? ¿Dónde estaba su amo? Era su espada, debía estar todo el momento con él. Se puso a gemir, reclamando atención, aunque como siempre los soldados le ignorarían y esperarían que se durmiera, porque es lo único que se puede hacer en un lugar como este.

De pronto oyó un ruido, desde luego no era la puerta de la entrada. Ese ruido es como si hubieran arrastrado algo muy pesado, además porque tenía esa sensación que todo estaba más oscuro. Entonces oyó otro ruido, pasos suaves y seguros, provenía de sus espaldas y vio como se iluminaba parte de la sala, la luz que provoca una antorcha. Alguien había entrado en la sala y no por la puerta, un ladrón sin dudas. Fuera quien fuera parecía que estaba buscando algo. Pobre ladrón, iba a darle un gran susto. Entonces gimió profundamente, oye pasos apresurados, ha conseguido su cometido, aunque estos suenan más cercanos y entonces ve a ese desconocido que le sonríe. La luz de la antorcha le permite verle claramente, un hombre algo con un traje verde oscuro, ojos negros y cabello muy oscuro. Por una vez que viene un ladrón, no podía haber sido una chica guapa.

- Gracias por indicarme donde estabas. Has hecho que mi trabajo sea más sencillo.

¡Un momento! Aquí pasaba algo muy raro, habían venido a robarle a él, a la espada más poderosa de Shin Makoku. ¡Tonto ingenuo! Sólo el Maou podía tocarle.

El insensato ladrón deja un cofre alargado en el suelo, el cual se ve que traía consigo. Pronto siente que ese cofre tiene poder, no es normal.

- Creo que lo correcto sería presentarme primero – dice el desconocido al tiempo que abre el cofre y extrae una correa muy desgastada, hace un leve inclinación con la cabeza -. Mi nombre es Edgardo Kuchler, es un honor estar ante Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif, aunque los siglos ha hecho mella en ti.

Es la primera vez que oye ese nombre, le importa bien poco cómo se llamaba. Le preocupaba más la correa que tenía en sus manos, poder, demasiado poder concentrado en ella y lo curioso es que a él no le afectaba para nada, lo cual sólo podía significar que él tenía más poder, pero por qué no notaba su maryoku.

- No te preocupes por esto – dijo al tiempo que tensaba la correa -. Sólo es para que nos podamos ir sin alboroto. No creo que te haga mucho daño, sólo el suficiente.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, espero que no se hayan aburrido y que hayan pasado un rato entretenido. Disculpen errores, dedazos y otras incorrecciones.

Otra vez tengo que pedirles un favor, ya que mis conocimientos sobre esta serie son únicamente del anime (ya me gustaría conseguir las novelas) y no he visto todos los capítulos enteros, a veces necesito información de ella, y la red no es suficiente, ya que desconozco el idioma japonés y las páginas en inglés o español no contienen lo que busco. Así que, si no es mucha molestia almas caritativas, tendrían la bondad de decirme cuáles son los nombres completos (ya que los apellidos los sé) de las diez familias nobles, en especial de los que menos salen. Y sí no es mucho pedir también, dónde puedo encontrar un mapa de Shin Makoku. Muchas gracias.

Por cierto el otro día vi un capítulo en el que aparecía Rufus von Bielefeld y una duda me asaltó, ¿es un hombre o una mujer? Porque me pareció una mujer, pero el nombre de Rufus me parece masculino, aunque con los nombres una ya no puede fiarse. Además Rufus y Shinou eran primos, ¿no?


End file.
